


Orange

by tordarroch



Series: Colours [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Jesse is a little shit, M/M, Spanking, bit of roleplay, gabriel has feelings, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Gabriel is easy to wind up. Only Jesse can help him wind down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a spanking fic to go with [this](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/156023636255/thats-what-he-gets-for-making-him-scream-into-the) picture and that's why there are references in this fic to Gabe getting fucked into the mattress etc. His art is great so check that shit out. Also, despite how Gabe and Jack talk about Jesse, he is over the age of 18 (I imagine him to be early 20s when I write him).

“I didn’t know Jesse and Genji were friends.”

“Huh?” Gabriel snapped out of his daydream and tumbled back to the reality that was the Overwatch common room, his eyes settling onto the person beside him. Jack. He could hold a conversation with him about Jesse. He could do that easily. There wasn’t any reason why he would be uncomfortable discussing his protegé, after all, it’s not like he let Jesse fuck him into the mattress the night before…Oh wait. 

His mind drifted slightly as he recalled the events of the previous day and how they had led him to be the one pinned down and moaning into a pillow. Yeah, he wasn’t usually one to let anyone do that but he just found himself unable to say no to Jesse. 

Besides, it had felt good. So good. Better than good. Better than he would ever let on. 

“Jesse and Genji,” Jack repeated, pointing to the sofa nearest to them where Gabriel could clearly see the pair engaged in a deep conversation. “During their downtime, they spend a lot of time together. I think it’s good for the boy.”

Gabriel shifted in his seat, raising his coffee cup to his lips and taking a sip with a grimace. Cold. Great. He slammed it back down and let out a small huff as Jack took a seat across from him, glad for the distance. Would Jack be able to smell Jesse’s scent on him? The kid had a habit of not showering and gained a distinct smell over the week. Maybe Jack would dismiss it as just the stink of Blackwatch, but he still didn’t want to risk it.

It wasn’t until Jack let out an awkward cough that Gabriel realised he hadn’t responded. 

“Oh, the boy. Which one? Jesse? Yeah, probably. I mean, he’s a good kid. Genji too. Both of them are great,” he mumbled, taking another sip of his coffee and shuddering. Right, it was cold. 

Jack nodded, smiling. “When did we get this old? Here we are, calling our recruits ‘kids’. We’re not that much older, are we?”

Gabriel swallowed hard, looking down at his coffee. The liquid had gone a funny colour. Perhaps the milk had turned. Had he been staring off into space that long? “It’s just a force of habit.”

“Hmm, maybe. But have you actually listened to the things Jesse comes out with? The words and phrases he uses, I have no idea what they mean. I thought I was well versed in the world when it came to… You know. But apparently, I don’t know anything. That boy has a mouth on him, and he’s done shit I can’t even begin to understand,” Jack admitted with a laugh, shaking his head. “Like, do you know what felching is?”

Gabriel felt his face pale, his shirt feeling two sizes too small suddenly. “Yeah, that’s where you…” He took in a deep breath, his thoughts drifting back to the night he’d fucked Jesse raw before making Jesse hold his ass open as he thoroughly cleaned up the mess he had made. He could remember Jesse calling him a nasty old man for that but there was no way he hadn’t had that done to him before. Gabriel doubted there was ever anything he did to Jesse that was new. “Uh, it’s where you…” He glanced over at Jack, who was leaning in with a curious look on his face. “Fuck Morrison, it’s where you suck the spunk out of someone’s ass when you’ve jizzed in it. How do you of all people not know what that is?”

Jack tilted his head, his mouth slightly open. “What the hell do you mean by that? Why would I know what that is?!”

“What? Nothing, no reason,” he uttered, glancing past Jack to stare at Jesse. He looked so calm talking to Genji, displayed expressions he’d never seen before. What were they discussing? Was it any of his business? No, definitely not, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. “Anyway, you shouldn’t pay much mind to the shit McCree comes out with. His usually just blowing his own horn.”

“Hmm? Again, what do you mean by that?” Jack asked, and Gabriel found himself growing irritated. He wanted to know what Jesse was chatting about and here Jack was, talking his ear off about nothing interesting. Not that he was really paying too much attention to the conversation. 

“What d’ya want exactly, Jack? Don’t you have puppies to be saving or something?” Gabriel huffed after a moment, turning his attention back to his coffee. 

Jack cocked his head, frowning. “Wow, you are exceptionally pissy today, Gabe. Did one of your recruits bite your dick during the annual Reyes worshipping ceremony?” 

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel downed the rest of his cold coffee, gagging only slightly. Waste not, want not, he figured. “You still suck at trashtalk, Morrison. Why don’t you go plug yourself into your little walking computer over there? Download some new vocabulary that doesn’t sound like shit my granny would say.” As he gestured to Genji, he was aware that both of the men in question had stopped talking and were looking straight at them.

Great, just what he wanted. Witnesses to another eerily domestic dispute with Jack. 

“Or maybe I should just spend more time with your pet? That boy has got a mouth filthier than Blackwatch’s mission logs,” Jack snapped, folding his arms and Gabriel instantly got to his feet, his fists clenched. “Oh, you don’t like that? See, I can trash talk. I got to you simply by talking about your little cowboy. You know, he approaches me a lot. I bet he’s desperate to switch sides and get away from you, you insufferable asshole.”

Gabriel glared at Jack, his nostrils flaring. He was unaware of how heavily he was breathing until he went to open his mouth and instead let out a grunt, trying to catch his breath. His blood was pumping; his fists tightly clenched. “Fuck you, Morrison. That’s not trash talk. That’s just you being jealous.” 

He kicked his chair aside and began stalking off, aware of Jack shouting “Oh yeah, because I’m the jealous one out of us two?!” but he ignored it. He didn’t need this; didn’t want it. Ever since they had been split up, every conversation had quickly escalated into an argument but something had flipped his switch even quicker this time. He didn’t know what it was until he found himself outside the room, his pulse still racing.

Before he could even think about it, he marched back into the common room. In the distance, he heard Jack shout “Back for more?” but he didn’t care. He wasn’t here for that. He knew why Jack had wound him up so easily. He understood it now. 

“McCree, move your ass!” He yelled, approaching the sofa with an outstretched arm. As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed Jesse’s shoulder and shoved him to his feet. “You’re coming with me. Now!” 

Jesse stumbled around, apologising to Genji under his breath as he staggered to Gabriel’s side. “Sir, yes sir!” 

“You got a real nerve,” Gabriel hissed, grabbing Jesse despite the fact he was following him and dragging him out of the common room and into the corridor.

“W-What? I ain’t done nothin’-” 

Gabriel hauled Jesse through the nearest door and into what he hoped was an empty room. “Like fuck you haven’t,” Gabriel murmured, kicking the door shut behind him, waiting for the bang to stop echoing before he spoke again. “What the fuck you been talking to Morrison for?” He asked, scowling at Jesse as he perched himself on the edge of the table in the centre. Conference table. He glanced around, scowl still on his face. The last time he had been in this room, he’d been on the receiving end of a lecture, and now he was the one screaming his head off. How times changed.

“Jus’ stuff,” Jesse replied, adjusting himself and brushing his clothes down. “You ain’t gotta drag me like that. I woulda come with ya if you’d just asked, y’know? Why you always gotta put the fear of God in me by using your big booming voice? An’ manhandlin’ me in front of Genji was jus’ embarrassin’.”

“Where are your boots?” Gabriel asked, frowning as he looked down at Jesse’s socks. 

“Back in the common room with Genji! Didn’t give me a chance to grab ‘em,” Jesse uttered, glaring at Gabriel.

Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Gabriel exhaled. In retrospect yes, that was extremely unprofessional of him but something had snapped. Just the idea that Jack would steal away another thing from him riled him up, but he couldn’t tell Jesse that. He didn’t want anyone to know that Jack got to him that much. “Just tell me what you talk to Morrison about and you can go,” he said bluntly, crossing his arms.

Jesse, ever defiant, mimicked Gabriel’s body, his arms crossed as he started to slowly move across the room. “What if I don’t wanna tell you?”

“I don’t care ‘cause you’re gonna.”

“Well, I don’t wanna and I ain’t gonna,” Jesse snipped, stopping squarely in front of Gabriel, his head tilted to the side. “What you gonna do about it? You gonna punish me?”

Gabriel went to shake his head when Jesse placed his hands on his thighs, squeezing them as he leaned in, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He knew he could get answers out of Jesse eventually. All he had to do was yell a lot, maybe drop a few empty threats. That always worked, but his interest was piqued now. Jesse always had this effect on him, could always derail him.

“You gonna beat it out of me?” Jesse asked in a coy tone, his tongue resting on his lower lip as he pushed his hands up Gabriel’s thighs. “Spank me? Bend me over your thighs until I’m sobbing out the answers you want?”

Taking in a deep breath, Gabriel glanced down at Jesse’s hands, watching as they made their way higher, his fingers brushing over the growing bulge in his pants. He shifted, moving his gaze onto Jesse’s face, a hopeful expression plastered on it. He wasn’t stupid, could tell the kid liked to play around, liked to experience new things, but he wasn’t certain exactly how comfortable he was. Roleplay always seemed a bit… juvenile to him, like something for people who needed to spice up their sexlife. He and Jesse were fine, their sex was amazing as Jesse and Gabriel.

At the end of the day though, Gabriel knew he couldn’t resist Jesse. He knew that no matter how much they played to the boss and recruit roles, Jesse was the one in charge. Everything was done at Jesse’s request. 

Deep down, there was the fear that Jesse would grow bored of him. He knew it would happen sooner or later, and knowing that hurt more than he would ever let on, but until that day came, he would do everything in his power to keep Jesse by his side. Even if that meant doing things he wasn’t necessarily happy about; things he might find disagreeable. 

Not that he had ever told Jesse this, or anyone else for that matter.

“Commander Reyes,” Jesse whispered, leaning in, his fingers digging into Gabriel’s thighs. “You’re not gettin’ anythin’ from me, y’know? My mouth is sealed shut.”

“Is that right?” Gabriel asked as he pushed Jesse back, sliding off the desk to stand nose-to-nose with Jesse. “Guess we’re gonna have to do this the hard way then,” he rasped, yanking Jesse’s belt open roughly before jerking his arm back and sliding the belt through the loops in one smooth motion. This would be easy enough. 

He watched with mild amusement as Jesse awkwardly reached down to hold his pants up. The requisitions office just couldn’t seem to get Jesse’s sizing right. They both knew that, which was why Gabriel had given him a nice belt. The tacky buckle had been all Jesse, much to his annoyance.

“Take them off and kick them to the side,” he commanded, licking his lips as Jesse complied wordlessly, his cock already hard and bouncing in his boxers as he stumbled slightly on his pants before managing to get them out of their way. How easy it was to get Jesse excited… well, it never failed to amuse Gabriel. 

Shaking his head, he let out a laugh and grabbed hold of Jesse’s shoulder, easily forcing him to the ground. Gabriel knew that one-on-one without guns, Jesse could never beat him. He was stronger; faster. All Jesse had was his aim and his charming good looks, neither of which would help him out of this situation. Jesse always underestimated his opponent, never truly understood the power behind a man. He was too used to relying on his weapon, something Gabriel needed to amend. 

Gabriel crouched down beside him, flipping him onto his stomach before dragging his body closer and over one of his knees. They wrestled, briefly, Gabriel easily pinning Jesse down with his other leg by sliding his foot over his back and wedging him between his thighs. Neither of them had their heart in the fight, after all, Jesse was clearly wanting something else and he never seemed to dislike being between Gabriel’s thighs. 

“You wanna tell me why you were talking to Morrison yet?” Gabriel asked, his hand sliding over Jesse’s fabric covered ass. Pink boxers. Not standard Blackwatch gear at all, and if the other recruits had seen them, Jesse would have been teased relentlessly but Gabriel recognised them. Knew they were the pair he had bought for Jesse as a joke when he had asked for new underwear. He didn’t actually think the kid would wear them. 

Still, now wasn’t the time for sentiment. 

He reached to the side, grabbing the belt he had dropped earlier, and slid the buckle down to his wrist. He wasn’t going to do anything that would break the skin; didn’t want to scar Jesse any more than he already was. 

“Don’t wanna tell you shit,” Jesse mumbled, and Gabriel swore for a moment he felt the brat gleefully wiggle against him. 

“Well, as you would say, I tried being reasonable,” Gabriel whispered, drawing his arm back before he brought it down with a great speed, the leather belt whistling as it moved through the air before landing across Jesse’s still covered asscheeks. 

And Jesse howled in response. Before he could say anything, the belt landed on his skin again, his upper thighs this time, and Gabriel saw Jesse clamping his hand over his mouth, attempting to hold back a small sob. Not every strike could be perfect.

“Tell me why the fuck you were talking to Morrison,” Gabriel said in a calm voice, pausing to rub his hand over Jesse’s ass, running his fingers along the hems of his boxers, pressing slightly between the covered cheeks.

Jesse nodded, whimpering into his hand as Gabriel drew back the belt again and struck it against his backside, the cracking sound reverberating throughout the room. He would have been lying if he said it didn’t turn him on, hearing Jesse moaning into his own palms, his dick hard against his leg. Knowing that Jesse was into this; that he enjoyed being punished made his blood run hot. Did he like it when he yelled at him? When he degraded him in front of the other recruits? He needed to ask, but not now. He had to finish this.

“You think you can disobey me because I let you fuck me? You think that makes you special?” He asked, shifting enough to push his own erection into Jesse’s body, the friction enough to make him hesitate before bringing down the belt again.

Shaking his head, Jesse moved his hand to grip onto Gabriel’s ankle, digging his fingers in as the leather landed against ass again. Gabriel could almost feel it on his own skin with each strike. He didn’t think the kid would last one lash, but despite his whining, he could still feel his cock hard against his thigh, a dampness seeping through the heavy material. 

He really did want this. Gabriel didn't understand it, but he didn't really get a lot of the things Jesse said or did. If it made him happy though; if it made him feel good, he would always be willing to oblige. 

“So what is it? Am I not enough for you? You want Morrison too?” Gabriel asked, sneering as he said it. Maybe what he said wasn’t exactly roleplaying, but he doubted Jesse could tell the difference at this point. Jesse always lost his mind when he spoke to him, loved his voice and his way with words. “You been begging him for his cock?” He threw the belt to the side, reaching to grab Jesse’s hair with his now free hand and like that, he yanked back his head, a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw Jesse’s face stained with tears. 

He remained silent for a second before he watched Jesse’s eyes flicker open, his tongue dart out and a long moan fall from his lips as he ground his cock down against Gabriel’s thigh. “M-Maybe I was beggin’ for his cock. So what? What exactly are you gonna do about it?”

Gabriel swallowed hard as he stared down at Jesse’s wrecked face. Worry was replaced with anger briefly until he realised that Jesse wanted him to continue; wanted to keep playing. He wanted more. 

Shoving his head back down, Gabriel grabbed the waistband of Jesse’s boxers, roughly tugging them down and over his already abused ass. As expected, the skin had bloomed into a deep shade of red, and he found himself caressing it out of habit. He had told Jesse over and over again how much he loved his ass; told him how much he loved eating it; fucking it. Now he could add spanking it to the list. 

With his tongue at the corner of his mouth, Gabriel drew back his hand slowly before bringing it down on Jesse’s backside with a hard slap, arousal shooting through him as he watched Jesse’s cheeks bounce; heard Jesse’s whimper. He could still feel Jesse’s erection against his thigh; knew it hadn’t wilted and just that was enough to make Gabriel bring his hand down again.

“You want his cock more than mine?” He asked, his palm flat on Jesse’s ass, rubbing the red skin. “You think he’ll let you fuck him the way I do? You think he’d be willing to let a degenerate like you cum inside him?” He paused for a moment before he ran his thumb down the crack, pausing at his hole. “You think he can fuck you as good as I can?”

“M-Maybe…” Jesse mumbled, tugging at Gabriel’s boots, his moans mixed up in his heavy breathing.

Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes before he stared down at Jesse’s ass. It looked so angry; so abused. He felt it only right that his entire ass was like that. Quickly he raised his hand to his mouth, sucking on his thumb before he pressed it against his hole, teasing with the pad. “You think he’d want such a used hole?” 

A whimper reached his ears as he pushed his thumb in further, revelling in how Jesse clenched around him. He could feel Jesse’s cock still against his thigh, could feel him rocking slightly. It took all his strength not to grab Jesse up and take his cock into his mouth because fuck, he loved sucking Jesse’s dick. This wasn’t about what he wanted though, not right now. 

“You’re a mess,” Gabriel said as he pushed Jesse’s cheeks apart again, his eyes drawn to his own thumb inside him. “Barely using anything and you’re fucking ready to bust a nut on my thigh.” He leaned over just enough to spit, pulling out his digit just to spread it around, make his hole moist, before pushing it back inside. 

Jesse nodded, panting heavily as he desperately thrust against Gabriel’s thigh. “P-Please, fuck, boss,” Jesse panted, shaking his head as he grasped onto his boot, his hips jerking against Gabriel. 

“Don’t even think about blowing your load until you’ve apologised,” Gabe chided, pressing his thumb in deeper. “Lemme hear it.”

“No, fuck you. I ain’t done nothin’ wrong,” Jesse whimpered, shaking his head as Gabriel pulled out his thumb and opened his hand again, bringing it down hard on Jesse’s ass. 

Gabriel drew back his hand once more, the sound of his own breathing louder than anything else. So loud that he almost missed Jesse’s voice, barely more than a whisper. 

“Belt again, use the belt,” Jesse sobbed out, sniffing loudly as he rocked against Gabriel’s thigh, breaking character for a moment just to give direction.

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice. If Jesse needed something, Jesse got it. He grabbed the belt again, raising it up high, the buckle clanking against his wrist. “Learned your lesson?” He asked, bringing down the belt once on Jesse’s exposed skin, only to feel him buck against his thigh and let out a sob.

“Yes sir, fuck, yes,” Jesse moaned, his hands clenched as he continued to rut against Gabriel’s thigh, letting out a jumbled series of moans, his body shaking. 

After a moment, Jesse took in a deep breath and rolled over, mumbling nonsense about the pain as he leisurely sprawled out in Gabriel’s lap. He dragged his hands up and down his chest, a lopsided smile on his face, and Gabriel found himself just staring down at him, no words coming to mind. He couldn’t describe how making Jesse happy felt; couldn’t formulate the sentences to explain it.

“Okay, for real though Gabe, I didn’t... You know,” he drawled

“Didn’t what?” Gabriel asked, noting the change in tone from Jesse. He wasn’t stupid, knew it was over, could feel the proof of it on his thigh, could see Jesse’s softening dick and his pleased expression.

Jesse let out a shaky breath, his body slowly going limp in Gabriel’s lap. “I… fuck, when I was talking to Jack. It wasn’t ‘bout nothin’ sexual, it was just shit, y’know?”

“Sit up and talk clearly,” Gabriel commanded, sliding his hands under Jesse’s back to help pull him up. He didn’t miss the way he winced as his backside scraped against Gabe’s leg, but he offered no comment, instead he simply eased Jesse upright, situating him as comfortable as he could in his lap. 

Jesse huffed as he placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, flinching again as his ass brushed against the rough fabric of his pants. “Well, I was jus’ askin’ Jack some stuff ‘bout you, that’s all. Nothin’ sexual, an’ I don’t wanna fuck him,” Jesse uttered as he placed a hand on Gabriel’s chest and smoothed down his shirt. “Mmm, but that spanking? That was the good shit, hurts so good right now.”

Gabriel exhaled as he raised his hands to Jesse’s hips, resting them there for a moment. “Jesse just… will you tell me what you were talking to him about?” He asked again, rubbing his hands in circles, sliding them under Jesse’s shirt. 

He was paranoid, he would admit that much. Though Jesse had reassured him, he still needed to know. It was just who he was. He knew he was possessive, to the point where it was a problem. He wanted to work on it, always knew he should have, but Jesse didn’t help. Having someone like him in his life just… He wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could, and he wasn’t about to let Jack get in the way of that.

“I jus’ wanted to know... “ Jesse let out a long sigh, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the underside of Gabriel’s jaw as he started to rock slightly against him.. “Mmm, wanted to know your favourite colour, that’s all.”

“You… what?” Gabe asked, licking his lips as he felt Jesse’s hands slide between their bodies and to the front of his pants. 

“Colour. I wanted to know what it was, an’ you wouldn’t tell me,” Jesse whispered, unbuttoning Gabriel’s pants and sliding his hand in, grasping his cock. Both of them let out a small gasp, Gabriel from the contact; Jesse from finally being able to feel how hard he made him. That was the one thing that always impressed Jesse: just how much he turned Gabriel on. If he knew what went through Gabriel’s head, he’d probably explode on the spot. “I jus’ wanted to buy you a lil’ somethin’ like you got me somethin’.”

Gabe frowned for a moment before Jesse pulled out his dick and slid down his body, letting out a small yelp as he hit his own ass with his heels. He was starting to lose interest in the conversation he was trying to hold. Other things seemed a lot more appealing. “What are you talking about?” He managed to get out finally, his eyes staring into the top of Jesse’s head as his lips moved closer to his dick.

Jesse leaned down, taking the tip of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth, sucking briefly before he looked up at Gabriel with heavily lidded eyes, his hand slowly working his length. “Like the boxers you got me? The pink ones. I wanted to repay you so I had to find out your fave colour.” He lowered his mouth, his tongue lapping lightly over every inch of skin it came into contact with, a pleased sound coming from Jesse’s mouth. 

“Uh huh…” Gabriel mumbled, licking his own lips as he raised a hand and ran a hand through Jesse’s hair, leaving his hand at the back of his head to guide his mouth back towards his cock. Yeah, that conversation was just… not what he wanted right now. He was on edge, ready to finish before it had even began. “Yeah, sure. Just…use that pretty mouth for something better than talking for a sec, I'm pretty close.”

“Mmm, gladly,” Jesse whispered as he took Gabriel’s cock back into his mouth, his hands grasping Gabriel’s thighs as he bobbed his head up and down.

Gabriel gripped his hair tighter, pushing Jesse’s mouth down onto his cock as he thrust up slightly, knowing he could take it; he always could. The brat had a mouth like a vacuum and he could already feel a familiar tightness in his balls as he heard him gag in a way that made Gabriel’s toes curl and his face flush.

“You’re doing so good,” he whispered as he stroked Jesse’s hair, smoothing it down as he glanced down his back, his eyes drawn to his reddened ass that was bouncing slightly as he sucked his cock. He wondered how long he would have to wait until he could fuck it again. Maybe he would let Jesse top again to give him a treat. Another treat. Everything seemed to be a treat for him.

He closed his eyes, clenching his hand in Jesse’s hair as he thought about them going back to his room. He wanted to let Jesse take control again, take the power out of his hands. He wanted to submit to this perfect creature; wanted to spread himself open and let Jesse just have his way with him over and over again.

“Gonna cum,” Gabriel moaned as he thought about Jesse’s thick cock pushing inside him. Sucking on his lower lip, he mumbled under his breath, ”Be a good boy and swallow it all for me.” He slipped a hand under Jesse’s chin just enough to tilt his head up so he could see his expression.

Jesse stared up as he pumped Gabriel’s cock, the tip in his open mouth, waiting to catch whatever came out, his eyes wide. Looking at Jesse’s big brown eyes was enough to push Gabriel over the edge, a quiet moan escaping his throat as he came onto Jesse’s tongue and lips. 

He observed as Jesse cleaned himself up with his fingers, not missing a drop, and all he could do was stare, his mind racing. He could feel himself falling deeper with every moment they spent together; every word exchanged; every touch. 

“So what is it?” Jesse asked, breaking the silence.

“Huh?” Gabriel mumbled, watching as Jesse slowly pulled himself back into his lap, situating himself comfortably with his head against Gabriel's chest.

“Your favourite colour?” he asked again, rubbing his face against his t-shirt with a grumble.

Gabriel shrugged, glancing down at Jesse. He would do anything for him, and he didn't know if Jesse knew the true extent of his feelings. He wasn't one to really talk about them. He didn’t know if Jesse would ever realise it, or whether he would ever admit them. 

“Oh, right. I don’t know. Black?” he said finally. 

“Black ain’t a colour.”

“Right yeah. Uh, orange then,” he mumbled, dipping his head to place a gentle kiss to Jesse’s forehead, wishing he could be this affectionate more often but it just didn’t come naturally to him. 

“Really? Well, I’ll be damned. I really had you down as a red kinda guy,” Jesse said as he cocked his head to the side. “Although I guess it’s neither here nor there. Orange, red. Same part of the colour spectrum an’ all that.”

A long moment passed where they remained seated, comfortable in their silence. Gabriel didn't keep track of time, and it was Jesse who finally interrupted them by rolling over to grab his hat and pull his clothes back on, his reddened ass soon hidden under his usual layers. 

Gabriel cleared his throat, awkwardly getting to his feet. Out of all the conversations he had envisioned having with Jesse after sex, this was not one of them. Usually, Jesse was full of questions regarding their relationship and status and they usually irritated him beyond belief because he couldn’t answer them. But this time, without them, it felt unusual. He didn’t want Jesse to start accepting their relationship for what it was. He wanted Jesse to push it. Wanted him to force him out of his comfort zone and make him admit things that he kept to himself, otherwise those thoughts would never see the light of day. 

“Hey, Jesse?”

“Yes boss?”

“I…” He stopped himself short, shaking his head. “Never mind.” 

“Well, alright,” Jesse mumbled, flicking the brim of his hat before he shoved his hands into his pockets. “This was nice. Maybe next time don’t use the belt. My ass is achin’ real bad. Felt good though.” He paused, long enough to fumble a cigarette out of the packet in his pocket. “Damn, I’m conflicted,” he murmured, placing it between his lips.

Gabriel let out a small sigh, looking off to the side. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://tordarroch.tumblr.com/) and message me about piss.


End file.
